


Walk On Water [Sanctuary]

by lighthouseglow



Series: Kingdom Hearts [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Castle Oblivion (Kingdom Hearts), Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Crew as Family, Deconstruction, Depression, Diary/Journal, Disney, Female Protagonist, Gen, Keyblade Wielders (Kingdom Hearts), Let's Play, Male Protagonist, Meta, Personal Canon, Pre-Kingdom Hearts II, Road Trips, Self-Indulgent, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthouseglow/pseuds/lighthouseglow
Summary: Jiminy isn't the only one keeping a journal.





	1. I Watch You Fast Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> How about we go on a road trip with my childhood pals?
> 
> There's a small reference to Disney's Villains' Revenge here; [here's](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TtSixDH2Kik&t=211s) someone else's playthrough I found on Youtube if you're curious.
> 
> Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Square Enix, naturally--I'm just going along for the ride.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I_ am nothing special, which is why I feel weird sitting on the Gummi ship, but Donald insisted. Not wearing Sora’s obnoxiously big shoes, just a pair of blue and pink sneakers that I should probably get replaced. Same brown hair, green eyes, glasses and that Disney shirt with the monorail that says, “Please stand clear of my vacation,” in both English and Spanish.
> 
> Not that anyone speaks Spanish around here, as far as I can tell.

22 July

It suddenly occurs to me as we’re leaving Traverse Town that agreeing to come along with Donald, Jiminy, Goofy and Sora might have been a bad idea. That fight in the Third District knocked the wind out of me--Sora and I are wielding the same blade. Nondescript, really, nothing special. Yellow and white--I’ve added a snowflake keychain on mine so we can tell them apart.

 _I_ am nothing special, which is why I feel weird sitting on the Gummi ship, but Donald insisted. Not wearing Sora’s obnoxiously big shoes, just a pair of blue and pink sneakers that I should probably get replaced. Same brown hair, green eyes, glasses and that Disney shirt with the monorail that says, “Please stand clear of my vacation,” in both English and Spanish.

Not that anyone speaks Spanish around here, as far as I can tell.

“You know, Lily,” Donald says as we take off, “you haven’t gotten any taller.”

I’m still not sure how I feel about this arrangement. “Are you insulting me?” I feel myself bristling at the one person I logically shouldn’t.

“No, I’m just sayin’...”

“And I won’t get any taller, Donald,” I sigh.

“Why’d you guys bring her along?” Sora hisses to Goofy.

“Lily’s a good friend and we can always use good friends at a time like this. Doesn’t surprise me the Keyblade thingy chose her too.”

“...Um, what planet are you from, Goofy? I...I’m not a hero. I’m not even...a big Disney fan anymore,” I mutter.

“What’d ya say?”

“Nothin’.”

“I heard that,” pipes up Jiminy from somewhere near the vicinity of my left ear.

“Can you not, Cricket?”

“I have known you longer than these fellas. Remember I used to live in your room--”

“YOU FUCKED UP MY FAIRYTALE BOOK!” The memory suddenly shoots through me like a lightning bolt and Jiminy, by the same token, shoots off my shoulder. “I WAS ELEVEN! I’VE NEVER FORGIVEN YOU FOR THAT, OR FOR MAKING ME FIGHT THE VILL--”

“Listen, Lily,” Sora cuts in, “can you keep it down? Donald’s trying to drive here.”

“ _Trying_.”

“The Blue Fairy was pissed at you, seeing as you were my conscience.” I bend down and pick the cricket up off the floor. “Would you like me to read you a story?” The sarcasm in my voice is obvious.

“...Don’t remind me, will ya?” Jiminy asks with a wince. “Leon, Aerith and Yuffie told us to look out for each other and we should focus on that.”

“I don’t know about you guys, but I can’t afford to lose any more friends after what happened with...my world,” Sora says, leaning his seat back. “Somebody wake me up when we get to...wherever it is we’re going, or if you see Kairi or Riku.”

“A nap sounds good,” I say, but instead of sleeping I wind up writing this instead.

“What’re you doin’, Lily?”

“Nothing, Goofy, nothing at all,” I yawn.


	2. Could You Walk In My Shoes (All Your Life)?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That's the thing about darkness--we're all susceptible to it."

29 January

We've been going at this Heartless road trip thing for about six months, bouncing from world to world and occasionally spending nights at Traverse Town's hotel when we hit roadblocks, which is--for me, if not Sora--pretty often. I'm staring blankly at one of the hotel room walls when it hits me. "Look, Sora, I hate to say this, but your friend Riku's obviously a lost cause."

Sora says exactly what I expect him to say. "Don't say that!"

"I just did. He left us in the stomach of a whale _to die_ and in case you need a reminder, _we nearly did_!"

"Yeah, but..."

"No excuses! Don't you get it?!"

"Get what?"

"People change! They'll fucking drop you _the second_ you become a hindrance to them. _That's_ darkness, _that's_ what we're actually up against."

"Uh, Lily," Goofy puts in, "you might want to keep it down. People are tryin' to--"

"I'm trying to teach Sora something important! People go, they change--darkness or not--and they'll abandon you once you've served your purpose for them."

"I think you're thinking like a villain," Sora says carefully, legs dangling off the edge of the bed.

"It's not that simple, not that black and white," I answer after a pause. "That's the thing about darkness--we're all susceptible to it. It's stupid to think that we aren't."

"We've still gotta save Kairi and Riku!"

"And the king!" Donald interjects.

"We just have to be careful in how we go about it," I concede, reaching for my Keyblade. "I'm taking the gummi ship to go train if anyone wants to come along."


End file.
